


The Day They Met

by Fluglover1800



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A change in heart, A demon - Freeform, A scientist, Black Hat - Freeform, Blood, Character Death, Death, Gore, Headcanon Backstory, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Orphan flug, Some Random People I Made Up - Freeform, This has a plot, Violence, flug - Freeform, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluglover1800/pseuds/Fluglover1800
Summary: Flug is a small child about 10 years old, living on the streets of a remotely small town. He really only knows like one or two people there, but he's happy all the same! An airplane competition hits the town and Flug gets right to work using spare parts as a way to build his. Little does he know someone very strange is looking for someone just like him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad. I will be editing my story, looking for typos and such.  
> Wattpad:FNAFJEREMYxREADER

"Mrs. Minnie? When are mommy and Daddy coming back?" A young boy asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. Someday. Maybe soon. " That was the only answer she ever gave him as she lay in bed. Minnie coughed, loudly, something red in her mouth. She kept talking this time though.

"Honey. If something happens, I want you to take off running. Don't stay behind. I'm going to take a nap, and I want you to run as far as you can. Don't look back. When you get to the next town, stay there for me. The other kids will help you with what you need."

"But what about you Mrs. Minnie? What will you do?"

"When I wake up, I will be in a new place. You shouldn't see me for a long time. Trust me, that will be good for you. One last thing, before I fall a-a-..." More weird red stuff came out of her mouth. The poor boy didn't understand it.

"...a-asleep. Remember to love every one. You are very special. Now go sweety. I'll be waiting for you in that new place. I promise." 

He took off when her eyes closed. She looked so much happier then when he gave her a picture or when he helped her bake cookies. She looked less like she was hurting from a bad boo-boo. She looked calm. He would try to remember her. Mrs. Minnie. The only person he had ever met that he could remember.  
\--------------------

The back of the bakery shop was filled with smells of cold bread that no one had bought, and a small skinny child, around age 10, sitting by the trash bins. He was waiting, just like he did every Monday morning. However this Monday was special. After all the kids let out of school, he would walk among the crowds of children who were three and four years older than him. He would walk with them to the park, a block away from school.The park that many couples ventured into, and dogs played with each other. However today, half the town would be there, sitting in those uncomfortable folding chairs, and for those who bothered to bring them, their own lawn chairs.

It wasn't much to the kids with families and money, but for this boy in the back of a shop, it was everything. The prize was five hundred dollars in cash. It wasn't the prize that interested him however; it was the competition. People from all over the city would come and watch the children race airplanes they built themselves. Most of the children would bring store bought airplanes that they merely put together from instructions. This ten year old boy however, had taken broken items that many threw away, and used their parts to make his. It was special to him, and he was determined to win. He had tested it out himself one afternoon so he could fix the small kinks in the system. He did this for three ours before he was satisfied.

The boy jumped slightly when he heard the shop's back door open. A heavy set man stepped out wearing his regular uniform shirt, jeans, and his white apron, that was covered in sugar powder from making donuts all morning. He looked down at the boy, and smiled brightly. Even his eyes seemed to twinkle when he saw him. 

"Good mornin' son." The man stated cheerfully. The child learned a few years ago when they met, that any boy who was in grade to middle school age was known as 'son' even though they were not related. The word did make the boy smile regardless. No one else called him that name that meant  'Family'.

"Good morning Mr. Stevenson. Busy day?" He replied gently. The boy was always shy and a bit nervous around people. The man laughed.

"What else is new? I'm always busy, at least until quitting time." The little boy nodded. "You've been thinking about a name son?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be called that German word you taught me." The man thought about this a moment, puzzled. 

"You want to be called... eh... Flug was it?" The small boy nodded again.

"I like it. It's different. And it means 'flight', just like my airplane. Want to see it?" Mr Stevenson smiled.

"As soon as I get you your bread and milk. I'd love to see it... Flug." Flug smiled brightly.

"Take your time. I've got all day." Flug replied. He never tried to rush Mr. Stevenson. 

As Flug waited, he stared up at the sky. It was about 8'oclock in the morning based off of the Sun's position in the sky. He moved his dark chocolate brown hair out of his face, to reveal his sky blue eyes better yo the morning sunlight. His face smothered in dirt and grime from not being cleaned in a while. It hadn't rained in days.

The door opened again, and Mr. Stevenson came out with the bread loaves to last him two weeks, a child's milk box, some folded cloths, and some water and rag.

"You know how my wife feels about street kids. Thinks all of them are filthy, low life, thieves. If she would give a chance, you know I would let you live with us. So to make it up to you, I've brought you some cloths and something to clean up for your big day today." Mr. Stevenson handed Flug the cloths, bucket and rag. 

"Now, how's about you show me that first place plane of yours? Ya know, before my wife finds me." Flug smiled realizing the joke, but also detecting a serious tone behind his words.

"Of course." Flug stated cheerfully. He set the plane down away from other objects, in the most open part of the alleyway. He grabbed his remote, and smoothly flew his plane up to the sky. He flew it a solid five minutes, just listening to that healthy whhhhiiiiiiirrrrr sound it made in the air. Flug gracefully landed the plane in front of them. 

"You built that son?" Mr Stevenson looked at the plane, and then at Flug. Surely the boy had some help. Maybe from a kind teacher, or student. 

"Yes sir. All my myself too. I'm proud of it." Flug stood up, and walked to his plane, grabbed it, and walked back to the bakery's back steps, sitting where he was before. He handed it to Mr. Stevenson, who examined it, with caution, on all sides.

"It's... incredible. I honestly can't belie-" A loud crash interrupted Mr. Stevenson mid sentence.

"Welp. That's my cue to leave. Come by tonight and I'll give you something, but right now, I'd leave. My wife always checks the alleyway. You know the drill son... er... Flug. I hope you win."

"Thank you Mr. Stevenson. I sure will." With that, Flug ran away from the back of the shop in a hurry. He was going to sit by the school and wait until the end of the day.

He almost couldn't wait for that bell to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Running away from the alley was a bad idea. His sides hurt from dehydration, and his stomached ached from Lord knows what. Flug sat down at the bottom of the hard middle school steps, and waited. It was a Monday, so many where at work or school. However, those skipping class or where job hunting, he got weird and disapproving stares from. It is not uncommon to find a street kid around here, but people always pretended to look at them as if they are aliens with three eyes and slim drooling from their blue mouths. It was not their choice to be street kids though. There was no orphanage or homeless shelter for a few towns, and it was too far to travel, especially when they all lived fine right here. People do question their habits though.

Flug was a teensy bit disappointed. He had forgotten to grab the bucket and rag to wash up! Flug refused to put on the new, clean cloths that Mr. Stevens had graciously given him without being clean himself first! It would defeat the whole purpose of clean clothes! Perhaps the school would be kind enough to allow him to scrub the dirt off?He was game to at least try.

Cautiously, Flug walked up the white school steps with his belongings in tow. When he had reached the door, he looked around until he discovered the buzzer on the right side of the brick wall.He rang the school's doorbell anxiously before letting go and listening t the buzz noise cut off. Shortly, practically instantly after the annoying sound of the doorbell, a sweet voice rang through the scratchy speaker.

"How may I help you?" the gentle female voice asked. Flug took a moment to think over his words.

"I-I was wondering if i could c-clean up a slight bit?" Flug felt very nervous, the anxiety kicking in just a tad second before he had finished his sentence. He had never done something like this before, that he could recall at the moment that is.

The female voice replied with a happy 'Of course!" and unlocked the door for him. Flug clutched onto his bag of belongings, where he had previously crammed all his belongings into. He opened the door slowly, his nervousness quite noticeable as he stepped inside the large education building. To be respectful, he wiped off his shoes on the red mat on the floor, proceeding to step further inside afterwards. He stood unsurely, and waited for the nice lady who let him inside. He did not want to be rude, or run the risk of getting lost or into trouble.

As Flug got a feel for the environment of the school (that happened to be very bright and inviting), he heard a door open to his right. He jumped slightly and glanced in the direction of the noise. He was greeted with a tall, slim woman, wearing a cloud and sky blue colored blouse, with yellow flowers on it. A long, black skirt with matching high heels, that made a 'clock clock' sound as she walked on the white tiled floor. Her hair was long and curly, and it bounced as she walked. She was definitely the type of woman to catch some stares as she walked by, not that Flug would be aware of this at his age, though he had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Williams. You said that you just needed to wash up, correct?" She questioned with a joyful smile. Her blue eyes were gentle and were highlighted by the sparkly blue eye shadow she wore. Her lips had a vibrant red lipstick applied to them, that gave the illusion that her teeth where even more white than they were. She didn't seem to worried about Flug at all. 

Flug nodded in response to her question. He felt really nervous when people questioned him.

"Is it okay if I check your bag then? We've had quite a few threats to our school. Many are student bringing illegal items and such. It's for our safety." Flug nodded shyly, He had nothing to hide,so he handed her his bag.

"I-It has a plane in there, so please be extra careful ma'am. I made it myself for the competition." Flug stuttered uncontrollably as Mrs. Williams looked in the bag. When she had finished her search, she smiled and handed it back to him.

"You're clear. Now let me show you to the wash room. We don't have actual showers, but i can get you a rag to clean up with. I'm really not supposed to do any of this, so it'll be our little secret, okay?" Mrs. William's asked with a smile.

Flug smiled and nodded. "I promise!"

"Great. I'll be right back... What was your name again?"

"Flug, ma'am." He stated proudly. He liked his name. After all, he came up with it! Mrs Williams nodded and ruffled Flug's already messy hair.

"Flug. I like it. It's cute!" And with that, she left in search of a wash rag.

The adorable Flug waited patiently, and nervously by the wash room Relief swept over him when she returned though. Phew! He could have been caught by someone! A white rag was placed in his hand, along with a bottle of soap meant for children who were finger painting in art class.

"This should do the trick. I recommend doing your hair last though, as it seems to be in the worst condition regarding dirt. Do you require anything else?" Flug shook his head no and smiled brightly. 

"I'll be okay. Thank you ma'am." 

"You are quite welcome. I'll be in the main office if you need something. Just come by before you leave. I need to give you something before you go." 

Flug agreed to stop by the office before heading into the boys restroom. He happily removed his clothing until he was bare, and started to clean the dirt off. Finally he would be truly clean! It took about a total of twenty minutes or so for his body, and another thirty for his hair. Actually it might have been thirty five minutes for his hair. He may have been counting to keep his mind busy as he cleaned up.

Once his body and hair were as clean as could possibly be, Flug slipped on his new cloths. apparently inside the jeans were a new pair of underwear too, so those first. Then the jeans. Flug was very pleased with the jeans. They had manufactured holes in them, which in Flug's opinion made him seem more cool. But his favorite part of his ensemble was his shirt. He adored the comic plane crash design!

To finish off, he tossed his old clothing into the garbage bin, and left the soap and rag on the sink. Slowly he returned to Mrs. Williams in the office.

He knocked on the office door, looking through the glass. When the door swung open, he smiled up at Mrs. Williams.

'You wanted to see me?" Flug questioned. He looked up shyly at the figure before him. She snatched him off his feet, and held him close to her, embracing him tightly. t sounded like she was sobbing. Her cries could almost echo in Flug's ears. Did he do something wrong? was she hurt?

"M-Mrs. Williams? A-Are you okay? Why are you crying!"

For a moment, no reply was met to his questions, the words caught in her throat.

"Someone came looking for anyone who didn't belong in the school, and... I thought they found you! I was so terrified that they had taken you away!"

Flug hugged her tightly, as a way of promising he was safe, and no harm had come to him.

"It's okay but... why are you so worried about me? I'm just a street kid. You barely know me."

"You remind me of my son... Cute, but shy and very bright and intelligent. He was about your age when they took him away from me. I couldn't afford to take care of him, then, or even now. I wish i could take you home with me but... they might steal you too, and it wouldn't be fare to you. I could never do that to you."

Flug gave her a reassuring smile. 

"I'm just happy that you care at all. You could have called the police for me trespassing, but you let me in to wash up instead. You'd be a great mother."

"Well, I promised you something, and here it is." She smiled, seeming to want to change topics now. She handed the boy she once held in her arms a teacher's badge, so he could get inside the school without any difficulties. 

"I had previously lost one a while back, and had to request a new one to be made. I happened to come across the old one, and decided to keep a hold of it just in case. But now it's yours for just in case." She smiled."Just come in whenever you need to."

Flug didn't initially say anything. He just took the badge and smiled, hugging her once again.

"Thank you... Mom."


End file.
